Cold Front
by rika08
Summary: A little case on the ice turns into a fight to survive for Lindsay. D/L partnership. bad sum.
1. Chapter 1

The bitter wind tore through the streets of Manhattan. Nipping at the unprotected faces that traveled through the streets. Without the wind chill, it was a bitter 45, adding the wind chill dropped it closer to 32. Snow was piled up o n the sidewalks and continued to fall from the thick grey clouds. Pedestrians rushed through the cold, trying to reach sanctuary in the subways or taxis.

Lindsay Monroe held her arms tightly around her body as she walked along one of the dock roads that lead to the loading dock. A large section of the walkway along the road had been taped off for processing. Lindsay saw Flack and Hawkes already at the scene. Stella stood at the other side of the tape, kneeling. Lindsay ducked under the tape, looking around for the body.

"Welcome to the party Monroe." Flack said.

"Hey. Don't we normally have a body?" Lindsay asked.

Flack nodded and smirked. "Well, we got one." He pointed over the edge. Lindsay walked to the railing and looked over. She could a large chunk of ice around edge of the water. Frozen in the center of the ice was their DB. More larger chunks floated the larger one. Lindsay couldn't believe this was New York. It looked more like the polar icecaps. Lindsay shook her head in disbelief.

"Mac and Danny are on their way in a boat." Flack explained.

"So, how do we process this?" Lindsay asked.

Stella stood up. "Well, Danny's going in the water and processing what he finds. He's also going to try and dislodge the body for the ME, unfortunately he can't do that alone. Someone has to go down, from up here, to help him."

"Great." Lindsay looked back down. Stella and Hawkes joined her. "That ice doesn't look very thick."

"Nope, and someone has to go down there and held Danny free that guy." Hawkes said.

Flack joined them. "So we need someone small and light, quick to work, but good, and force them to work with Danny." He turned to Lindsay.

Stella and Hawkes shared the same thought and looked over at Lindsay.

Lindsay felt their eyes on her. She looked to her left and then to her right. Lindsay sighed and lowered her head. "I'll go get my harness."

Flack pat Lindsay on the back. "What a trooper."

Lindsay geared up for her decent down the bridge. She shed her thick coat and settled for the jumpsuit and a more maneuverable jacket. Stella gave Lindsay a small earpiece for communication. Hawkes connected Lindsay to the rope and she took her position on the edge. Lindsay climbed the guardrail with ease. She nodded to Hawkes and Flack, who waited to lower her down. Lindsay released the edge and slowly began her repel toward the ice.

"_How's it going Lindsay?" _Stella asked.

"Good. It's not too slick. Can I get some more slack?" Lindsay replied.

Stella laughed. _"Copy that kiddo."_

Lindsay started repelling faster down the cliff side. Her boots crunched in the ice and snow. Her gloves were soon soaked form the snow, causing her fingers to grown numb. Lindsay held back the shiver crawling up her spine. She touched down on the ice. Lindsay looked at the ice chunk around her.

"I'm going off rope." Lindsay said.

"_Be careful Linds." _Stella warned.

Lindsay took careful steps out onto the ice. She tested it for soft points. "It's ok. Send down my kit."

"_It's on the way."_ Stella replied.

"_Welcome to the party, Montana. Enjoying the snow up there?"_ came another voice.

Lindsay recognized it as Danny's voice. But she could see her cocky partner anywhere. "Danny?"

"_Yeah. How's the wind chill?" _Danny asked.

"Are you under the ice already?" Lindsay asked.

"_Yeah, so do me a favor, help me get him out so I can get out. This waters freezin' and filled with crap." _Danny replied.

Lindsay smirked. She grabbed her kit that Stella had sent down. "Take it easy Messer. This isn't going to be easy." She grabbed an ice pick and small hammer. Lindsay knelt down on the ice and started breaking it around the body.

"_How's it going Lindsay?" _Mac asked.

"WE just started dislodging the body, Mac. It might take us a while." Lindsay said. She watched the boat Mac was on float past her.

"_Stella, how's process up top?" _Mac asked.

"_Bagged and tagged." _Stella replied.

Lindsay started humming while she hammered the ice. Usually it helped her during long tasks, it even kept her mind from the cold nipping at her body. She pulled her pick form the ice and moved to the next spot. She could hear Danny working below the ice, doing the same thing.

She heard Stella humming along to the same tune. The Stella's voice came over the radio, singing the words to the song._ "Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special."_

"_Stella, what are you doing?" _Danny asked.

Lindsay smiled and started laughing. She took a breath and joined. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"

"_What is this, Christmas carol time?" _Danny asked.

"What's wrong Danny, you hate Christmas songs?" Lindsay asked.

"_No, just that song." _Danny replied.

Lindsay smirked. "Good to know. Stell, next verse!"

Stella kept singing. _"Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance but you still catch my eye."_

"_Oh god, kill me now." _Danny groaned.

Lindsay smiled. She loved annoying Danny. "Tell me baby do you recognize me? Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me."

"_Go ladies." _Flack cheered.

Stella and Lindsay sang the next line together. "Happy Christmas. I wrapped it up and sent it. With a note, saying 'I love you I meant it'."

Lindsay yanked out her pick. "Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again."

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." _Stella sang.

"Got it." Lindsay called.

"_We're sending down the gurney." _Stella said.

"_Didn't know you had voice there, Montana." _Danny joked.

"Why would I tell you?" Lindsay asked. She stood and turned from the body. She grabbed the basket and positioned it on the ice. "Ok, on three, push the ice up."

"_Got it." _Danny replied.

"One, two, three!" Lindsay lifted the ice block while Danny pushed. The body slowly came out of the ice. Lindsay hauled it into the basket and set it up for transport.

Danny appeared in the hole, wearing his thermal scuba gear. He gave Lindsay the thumbs up, which Lindsay returned. Danny swam to the edge and pulled off his mask. Danny slung his tank up into the ice. "God it's good to get that off."

Lindsay smirked. "Hey Stell, you think you can send down another line for Danny?"

"_On the way, Lindsay." _Stella replied.

Danny's line was launched over the edge with his harness. Danny picked up the harness and strapped himself in. He grabbed his gear and climbed to the edge of the cliff, far from the ice.

"Enjoy your swim?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shot her a look. "That's very funny smartass."

Lindsay smirked. "I thought so."

"Hey, I didn't volunteer for this, alright. So shut it." Danny snapped.

"You think I did? I was picked because I was the smallest, fastest, and probably the only one who can deal with you. At least, that's what Flack thinks." Lindsay replied.

Danny looked up. "Flack, you got a sick sense of humor, man."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Thanks for complement, Messer. Stella, bring up the body, we're heading up."

"_Copy that kid." _Stella replied.

Lindsay started climbing up the cliff wall. The basket crawled up ahead of her. She just wanted to get away form Danny before she killed him. Mac wouldn't like it if two of his workers were in one crime…and one ended up the victim with the second the murderer. Yeah, not a good idea. Lindsay focused on the climb, instead of her jackass partner.

"Lindsay, that wasn't what I meant toward you." Danny said.

Lindsay shook her head. "It doesn't really matter, Danny, cause I heard it and I understand what you meant." She grabbed the wall and hauled herself higher. "Look ,if I did anything to offend you since I came to New York, I'm sorry. But can you please stop taking everything out on me. I know I'm the new girl here, but that doesn't mean that gives you the right to make my job difficult."

"_Hey, Lindsay, do you have plans the weekends before Christmas?" _Stella asked.

Lindsay thanked Stella mentally for dragging her away from Danny. "No, why?"

"_There's a Christmas party that weekend and I think you'd enjoy it. You up for it?"_ Stella asked.

"_Stella, what's the status of the body?" _Mac asked.

"_Hawkes is helping load it into the van." _Stella explained.

Lindsay felt her rope shutter. Lindsay stopped climbing instantly. She looked up the wall. Her rope was shaking from the tension. Lindsay frowned with uncertainty. The tension in her line grew, causing Lindsay to grown even more nervous.

"What the?" Lindsay said.

Danny looked over to Lindsay. "What's wrong." He saw the tension in her line. "Oh damn!" He jumped from the cliff toward Lindsay's line.

Then Lindsay's line completely snapped. Danny reached out for Lindsay, but failed. Lindsay lost her footing, sending her to the ice below. Lindsay slipped through the hole in the ice they'd made to free the body. Danny watched, waiting for Lindsay to reappear, but she never did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dunnnnn....typical me. enjoy!

i own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny unclipped his harness and slid down the wall toward the ice. "Stella, get EMS on standby!"

"_I'm coming around, Danny." _Mac said.

Danny slid next to the hole in the ice, waiting for Lindsay. He heard a gasp come from in front of him. Lindsay appeared at the edge of the ice. Danny slid over to her, grabbing her arms. Lindsay coughed the water from her system. Danny tried to pull Lindsay up onto the ice, but her arms slipped through his hands.

"Come on, Linds. You can make it." Danny said.

Lindsay ducked under the water briefly. She shook her hair form her eyes. "Danny, help!"

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him.

"_Danny heads up!" _Mac yelled.

Danny looked up. "Hell no."

A larger ice cluster was floating toward them. Danny grabbed Lindsay's arm and tried pulling her up. But her body was too wet for him to get a good enough grip on her. Lindsay clawed at the ice to pull herself, but she failed. The ice floated closer to them.

"Lindsay." Danny urged.

"I can't get up." Lindsay said.

The ice collided into each other. Lindsay lost her grip on Danny and the ice. She was once again submerged underwater. The second ice chunk scrapped along the first. Danny watched for Lindsay to resurface. He grew anxious as the seconds passed.

"Damnit." Danny cursed. He pulled his earpiece out and dove into the water. The temperature became a shock to his body, but thanks to his suit he quickly adapted to it. Danny swam against the current, searching for Lindsay. The water was dark, and without his glasses, Danny couldn't make out anything in the water.

Danny resurfaced, taking a quick breath. The boat slowed around him. Mac was watching over the edge. "Where is she?"

"I dunno! I'm going back down." Danny said. He took a deep breath a dove back under.

Danny kicked hard against the current and freezing water. He ducked under the ice, using it as a grip for his hands. Danny scaled underneath the ice. As he searched beneath the ice, he caught sight of a dark shadow. Danny pulled himself further underneath the ice. He recognized the CSI jumpsuit. Danny kicked from the wall and swam to Lindsay figure. Lindsay's harness had become snagged underneath the ice, dragging her with it. He grabbed Lindsay's harness and freed it from the ice. Danny held Lindsay close and started toward a break in the ice.

Danny's lungs began to burn with the lack of oxygen. Danny pressed against the ice with his hand to find a break. But the ice was solid, unable to move from Danny's force. The water began to blur from the lack of oxygen. Danny forced himself to focus. He pushed off from the ice and used the current to take them from the ice. Danny caught sight of lighter water. They broke from underneath the ice into the bitter air. Danny gasped loudly, catching his breath.

"Mac!" Danny yelled.

Mac moved to the end of the boat. Danny raised Lindsay into Mac's arms. Mac laid Lindsay on the floor of the boat. Danny pulled himself up into the boat. He crawled next to Lindsay. She was so pale. Her lips had changed a purple blue color in just minutes. He pressed his fingers to her neck, checking her pulse, but he found none.

"She's not breathing!" Danny said. He laced his finger on top of each other and pressed his hands to Lindsay's chest. He pressed against her chest several times before he gave her two breaths.

Mac scrounged up several blankets and laid them on top of Lindsay's legs and stomach. He turned back to the controls and started driving back to the docks.

"Come on Lindsay." Danny said. He gave her two more breaths. There was no response. Danny shook his head and tried again. He pressed against her chest several more times. "Come on, Monroe." He gave her another two breaths and waited.

"Stella, we're on our way. Have EMS ready for us on the docks." Mac called over the radio.

"Make it fast, Mac." Danny ordered. He continued compression. "Damnit, don't do this Lindsay!" He gave her another two breaths and watched her chest. Danny sighed in frustration and kept up the compressions. "Damnit, Lindsay breath!" He gave her another two breaths.

Life suddenly filled Lindsay. She coughed harshly, expelling the water from her lungs. Lindsay gasped for air, still choking on the water. Danny sighed in relief. He pulled the blankets closer up her chest and around her shaking shoulders.

Danny kissed her on the forehead. "Way to go Lindsay."

Mac eased the boat next to the dock. The paramedics boarded quickly and took over. They quickly loaded Lindsay onto a gurney and transported her to the back of the ambulance. Danny watched as the sirens blared into the wind, taking Lindsay to the hospital. He felt a hand on his back.

"Good job Danny." Mac said.

Danny could only nodded half heartily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you didn't really think i'd kill her did you? i'm not that mean.

i own nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny watched Lindsay reading in her hospital bed. She was wrapped up in thick blanket around her shoulders and in front, but she was looking better. Her skin had flushed out greatly. The brown locks of her hair were still held in the bun, only most strands were loose and hanging around her face.

Danny opened the door slowly. "Aren't you supposed to be restin'?"

Lindsay looked up from her book. "I am."

"'Cuse me, but I always thought rest included sleep." Danny said. "Especially if you fell into subzero temp water."

Lindsay closed her book and shrugged. "Only if it's your first time falling through."

Danny caught her words. "You've fallen in before?"

Lindsay nodded. "Back in Montana. My dad and I were ice fishing and I fell through thin ice."

"How old were you?" Danny asked.

"About ten at that time." Lindsay answered.

Danny's brows shot up. "There were more?"

"Oh yeah." Lindsay replied. "Lots more."

"How many?"

Lindsay thought for at least a minute. "Maybe four total."

"And ice fishing was one." Danny started.

"At fourteen I crashed my bike and fell into the creek. Seventeen I fell through while playing ice hockey. And the last time was while I was working in the Bozeman Crime lab." Lindsay explained.

Danny whistled. "So cold water's something' you're used to."

Lindsay nodded. "Oh yeah. This only difference here is the pollution."

Danny chuckled. That was definitely and issue in the water here. "So when's the doc givin' you the 'all clear'?"

"Not until tomorrow. They want to keep me here for overnight observation." Lindsay explained. Her tone seemed irritated.

"Bet you're used to that huh?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smiled shyly and nodded.

Danny watched Lindsay turned back to her book. She was an interesting partner. That was for sure. To be honest, she intrigued Danny. Moving across the states from everything you know takes guts. Danny already knew Lindsay had guts. After all, she put up with him and the trouble that came from New York. He'd seen her handle psychotic murders with ease. She worked quickly and thoroughly. To say the least, Lindsay fit in perfectly with the team. And all he did was drag her down.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry for takin' everything out on you. You didn't deserve any of the crap I've given you." Danny said. "You're a great detective and you've help put away some of the worst thugs in this city. All I've ever done to you is treat you like them."

Lindsay looked at Danny completely stunned. She never expected Danny-of all people- to apologize to her. There was something different about him. Sure he was cocky and arrogant, but he had a determination about him in his work. Lindsay had noticed on several occasions that Danny followed his instincts, but followed through with the evidence.

"Apology accepted, Danny." Lindsay said. She closed her book and held out her hand. "Friends?"

Danny smirked at her and took her hand. "Friends."

The damage wasn't undone, but it was in repairs. Who knows, maybe they could form a partnership from this? They each were drawn to their work, emotionally driven to catch the criminals. They were both skilled, and they seemed to complement each other's work. Danny was street smart and resilient. Lindsay was adventurous and never quit. Whatever it was that seemed to bring out their qualities, it brought out the best of them. It made them a stronger team. And it could only be the beginning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hate endings, i can never get them really good. oh well, practice i guess. what did you think?

i own nothing!


End file.
